You, Not Your Blood
by Ranti Fishy
Summary: [ONESHOT] Bukan tidak mungkin jika sesama vampire tidak bisa saling membunuh, menghisap darah satu sama lain atau mencintai satu sama lain. Semua mungkin tidak dapat ditangkap logika manusia / Vampfic! / Shoneun-ai(Yaoi) / EUNHAE with western name / DLDR / RnR?


**-You, Not Your Blood-**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi ,Typo(s), EYD kurang tepat, OOC, dll.**

**Pairing : EUNHAE With Hyuk!top and Hae!bottom**

**Summary : This fict is mine and the casts aren't**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N : Don't blame the pairing if you don't like.**_

**Happy reading!**

.

Sesungguhnya dalam bangsa _vampire_ terdapat banyak _clan _atau ras. Salah satunya adalah _clan Outcast_. _Clan Outcast_ adalah manusia yang menjadi _vampire_ tanpa meminum darah _vampire original_ atau _Alter_, _clan_ ini selalu merasa lapar, mereka harus meminum darah segar dari manusia atau darah dari _clan Dhampir_ jika tidak ingin tubuh mereka rusak.

_Clan Dhampir_ itu sendiri adalah hasil persilangan antara manusia dan _vampire, clan_ ini juga bisa hidup lama seperti _vampire clan _lainnya. Mereka lebih suka meminum darah hewan, memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata dan biasanya mereka lebih memihak kepada manusia.

Ada juga _clan Origin, clan Slave, clan Alter_, dan lain sebagainya.

.

.

…

**You, Not Your Blood :::::**

Kilat cahaya itu menjalar mendatar dengan kecepatan maksimum. Hanya berupa sebuah garis jika dilihat dengan mata biasa.

Sekelompok makhluk dengan sangat cepat bergerak diantara pohon-pohon rindang disana. Diantara gelapnya malam yang mencekam.

Bugh..

Satu pukulan mendarat tepat di kepala bagian belakang sesosok wanita dalam _clan_ itu. Yang berasal dari _clan_ lain yang sejenis mereka.

Wanita itu tersungkur di atas tanah. Rekannya yang lain tak menyadari dan hanya melanjutkan pergerakan mereka menjauh dari _clan_ yang tengah mengejar.

Namun sosok lain menyadari jika rekan –s_audaranya_ tersungkur, membuat sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri sang wanita.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ucap pria _brunette_ menatap khawatir wanita yang tersungkur. Ia pun meraih lengan sang wanita untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Ia mulai bangkit dan berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri, pria _brunette_ dihadapannya menghela nafas lega melihatnya.

Sret..

"Arght!"

Sebuah goresan benda tajam melukai lengan kanan sang _brunette_, mengeluarkan sebuah cairan bening yang merembes sedikit demi sedikit dengan diiringi rintihan sang _brunette_.

"Astaga! Lenganmu terluka"

Hingga selang beberapa detik kemudian suara gelak tawa tertangkap indra pendengaran mereka berdua. 5 sosok pria datang dan mengelilingi tubuh keduanya dengan senyum yang meremehkan terpatri di paras masing-masingnya.

"O-oh, sepertinya ada yang tertinggal oleh _clan_"

Ucap pria yang berperawakan tinggi yang tadi menghantam kepala bagian belakang sang wanita sehingga membuatnya tersungkur dan tertinggal oleh rekan-rekannya. Pria itu mendekat ke arah sang wanita dan pria _brunette_ yang terluka –_yang lagi-lagi ialah penyebab luka di lengan kanan sang brunette_.

"Kau pikir bisa membunuh kami dengan kekuatanmu yang tak seberapa itu _huh_? Tsk, jangan harap Andrew"

Sang wanita menatap sengit sosok pria di hadapannya. Sosok itu menatap nyalang ke arahnya dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan dirasakannya sebuah cengkraman yang kuat di lengan sang wanita oleh pria _brunette_ di sampingnya. "Kita akan musnah ditangan mereka, Stephie" lirihnya dan suaranya terdengar bergetar, cengkraman itu semakin kencang ia rasakan.

"Tidak akan Aiden! Tenanglah, hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi" ucap Stephie mantap.

"Tsk, untuk ukuran _vampire _yang akan segera musnah, kalian terlalu berisik"

Bugh..

Sebuah pukulan Stephie layangkan tepat mengenai perut Andrew sebelum pria itu dapat menghindar, tubuhnya menghantam sebuah pohon disana dengan sangat keras. Ke empat pria yang lainnya menatap garang dan geram ke arah Stephie, mereka pun turun melawan Stephie yang memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa dari yang terlihat.

Aiden yang melihat tak bisa diam saja walau memang benar jika tanpa bantuannya pun Stephie dapat mengatasi ini, namun tetap saja, empat pria melawan satu wanita itu terlihat tidak etis.

Dengan kekuatan seadanya Aiden pun mulai melangkah maju.

"Arght!"

Baru sebuah pukulan ia layangkan kepada satu diantara ke empatnya, namun dengan sangat cepat dan keras sesosok yang ia pukul tersebut mendorong tubuhnya hingga menghantam sebuah pohon.

Sosok itu menghimpit tubuhnya. Ia mulai sulit bernafas saat ke sepuluh jari dari sosok di depannya mencengkram –_mencekik_ lehernya dengan sangat kuat.

"A.. aa… hh"

Sebuah seringai terpampang dalam paras pucat sosok yang tengah mencengkramnya. Kilatan matanya tajam menatap dirinya yang semakin kesulitan bernafas.

"Matilah kau, Aiden!"

Sret..  
Bugh..

Sosok yang menghimpit tubuh Aiden dan mencengkram lehernya dengan tiba-tiba tersungkur ke belakang menghempas di atas tanah dengan sangat keras.

Sosok pria lain berambut merah hadir kemudian menghampiri sosok yang tersungkur tersebut,

Bugh..  
Blash..

Dan dengan sekali tendangan sosok itu musnah menjadi butiran-butiran seperti debu.

Mata berkelopak satunya kemudian menatap balik pada sosok Aiden yang jatuh terduduk bersandar di pohon dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Wush..

Dengan kecepatan kilat dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, ia kini tepat berada di hadapan Aiden yang mulanya berjarak 3 meter dari tempatnya memusnahkan sesosok _clan Outcast_.

Ia menyeringai menatap sosok Aiden yang menstabilkan nafasnya.

Bugh..

Tanpa diduga, Aiden melayangkan sebuah tendangan keras membuat pria itu mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah namun tak sampai membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

_Onix caramel_ Aiden menatap sekitar mencoba mengetahui keadaan Stephie yang beberapa waktu yang lalu bertarung dengan tiga sosok _clan Outcast_.

Sepi

Tak ada siapa-siapa disana, kedua matanya menyapu setiap sudut hutan di tengah gelapnya malam.

'_Kemana perginya Stephie?'_

Ia bergerak cepat menuju tempat pertarungan Stephie dan tiga sosok _clan Outcast_ yang kini nampak sepi tak ada siapapun.

"Stephie?" racaunya.

"Aiden Lee dari _clan Dhampir_"

Suara sosok lain menginterupsinya membuat Aiden segera memutar tubuhnya menghadap sosok yang kini berdiri dengan jarak 1 meter dari tempatnya. Sosok yang ia tendang dan juga sosok yang menyelamatkannya dari cengkraman sesosok _clan Outcast. _

Iris _dark brown_ tersebut menatap sosok Aiden yang kini juga menatapnya.

Wush…

Dengan kecepatan yang lagi-lagi dalam hitungan detik kini dirinya berdiri tepat di hadapan Aiden, sesosok _vampire clan Dhampir._

"Mencari sesuatu?" Ia menyeringai.

Dan…

"Arght!"

Untuk kedua kalinya tubuh Aiden menghantam sebuah pohon, ia mengerang. Sosok dihadapannya mencengkram kuat kedua sisi tubuhnya membuat Aiden tak bisa bergerak.

Tak lama sepasang taring muncul dari sosok itu, dan lagi-lagi seringai terpatri di parasnya yang melihat rasa ketakutan di wajah Aiden.

"Apa yang kau ma- ARGHTTT!"

Sosok_ vampire_ tersebut menancapkan taringnya di leher Aiden, membuat tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa sakit yang terpusat di lehernya. Aiden merasakan cairan dalam tubuhnya mengalir keluar melalui gigitan di lehernya akibat sosok dihadapannya ini.

Aiden tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat dirasanya darahnya mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit akibat terhisap, walau mereka berdua dalam jenis yang sama –_seorang vampire_ namun _clan_ mereka berdua berbeda dan kekuatan Aiden tak sebanding dengannya yang merupakan sosok _clan Origin_ -_sebuah clan vampire murni dan clan vampire terkuat._

Saat Aiden telah pasrah jika tubuhnya akan kehabisan darah dan musnah, tiba-tiba hisapan pada lehernya berhenti.

Aiden membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Kau _special_. Darahmu sangat manis dan lembut, berbeda dari _vampire-vampire_ yang lain yang pernah kuhisap"

Wajah sosok itu tepat berada di depan wajah Aiden, Aiden hanya diam memproses pernyataan yang ia lontarkan.

Seringai yang biasanya terpatri di parasnya kini tergantikan oleh sebuah senyuman hangat hingga menampilkan gusinya yang memukau.

"Perkenalkan" ia menatap dalam mata Aiden, Aiden tetap diam.

"Namaku Spencer Lee"

Ucapnya lembut kemudian menempelkan bibir _kissable_nya diatas bibir tipis Aiden. Aiden menutup kedua matanya saat dirasanya bibir sosok yang bernama Spencer itu mulai bergerak melumat bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. Samar Spencer bergumam,

'_Jadilah milikku, dan aku akan melindungimu'_

**-FIN-**

Maaf ini aneh dan tidak jelas.

Sekian dan semoga suka.

_And remember RnR eoh^^_

_See ya…_


End file.
